


Small Miracle

by too_old_for_fangirling_but_idc



Category: Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Alpha Chris Hemsworth, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tom Hiddleston, Protective Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_old_for_fangirling_but_idc/pseuds/too_old_for_fangirling_but_idc
Summary: After they had tried for months, Tom wasn't sure if he had any strength left to bear yet another failure.
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Small Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt I got: "Hi !! I'm a new follower and I love your fics ! I was just was wondering if you could make a mpreg!tom hiddlesworth fic ?"  
> Enjoy :)

Tom eyed the test in his hands warily. He had done everything right, hadn’t he? He was sure he had read the instruction and double-checked every single step before actually doing it. But maybe he had done something wrong? Should it take that long? Perhaps he was supposed to do something else?

The next time he checked, the little screen still didn’t show anything. It felt like ages, sitting there, just waiting for something to show up on the screen. It had probably just been a few minutes, tho, since he did the test.

Chris was pacing nervously next to him. If Tom hadn’t known him long enough, his scent would intimidate and even scare him. But they had been a couple for years now. They had been trying for years now. Trying to get pregnant, to get kids. And Tom didn’t know if he was able to go on when the test showed up negative. Like all the others. He had lost count on how often they had been in this exact same situation; him sitting on the couch, while Chris was pacing around.

“Chris please…” Tom looked up at him, pleadingly, hoping that Chris would get the hint and just sit down next to him to wait. Because what else were they supposed to do? Just that they had been waiting for what felt like forever now.

“Can you see anything?” Chris stopped in his tracks and sat down next to Tom, wrapping his arm around him to comfort him.

“I don’t know. I’m scared to look at it.” The result should be obvious now, displayed on the screen, but Tom was too afraid to take the last step and turn the test around to see.

“Tom, baby.” Chris gently lifted his chin and nuzzled him. “No matter what happens now, it doesn’t change anything between us, okay?”

Tom swallowed and nodded. He took another deep breath and then turned around the test. At first he couldn’t focus on the screen, he just heard Chris’ gasp of – of what? Surprise? Anger? Disappointment? He couldn’t tell, he was too lost in his own mind, his anxiety spurting images of negative results and Chris leaving him. Disappointing his alpha had been the worst fear of him. And he couldn’t control it, because he knew Chris had been disappointed when they realized it took them way longer than other mated couples to get pregnant.

“Tom?” Someone was shaking him gently. Chris, he assumed, he was the only one with him at that moment anyways. “Tom? Hey? Are you all right?”

Tom looked up at him and Chris looked – happy. Not disappointed, not angry, not sad. No, he looked happy. Tom sniffed the air cautiously, but even Chris smell was pleasant and contented.

“Come on, look at it.” Chris beamed and in that moment Tom knew. He knew that he wouldn’t be sad or feeling empty when he lowered his gaze to the little test in his hands. He knew because Chris looked so reassuring and so joyful that he had no doubt about it.

Nevertheless, his hands got clammy and sweaty and he could feel the trembling in his muscles when he looked down. It was positive. The test was positive. He was pregnant. They were pregnant. Finally!

“I….how?” He stammered, trying to hold back the tears but he wasn’t strong enough. He had held back his emotions for too long and now all that build up tension and stress dissipated and he couldn’t quite believe it. Was it real? Or was he dreaming, just to wake up and discover that he wasn’t pregnant at all?

Warm and strong arms wrapped around him and Tom relaxed into the gentle embrace. “We did it. _You_ did it.” There was proud in Chris’ voice and it made Tom feel all tingly and warm, happy.

“I…is this really happening? Please tell me that I’m not dreaming.” Tom opened his eyes and looked up at his alpha, fidgeting nervously. The moment he met Chris’ eyes though, he felt at ease and safe, calming down almost immediately. Chris reached up and cupped his cheek gently, rubbing his thumb across Tom’s cheekbone.

“It’s not a dream. But I can pinch you, just to make sure.”

A giggle burst out of Tom that soon turned into a sob. Angst, stress and relief flooded over him and for a brief second he felt like he was drowning. What made him stay grounded was Chris’ warmth, the comfort he radiated in waves.

“We’re going to be parents?” He didn’t like how weak his voice sounded. And neither did Chris, pulling him even closer against his broad chest.

“We’re going to be parents.” There was a soft smile on his lips and Tom was sure he saw him wiping his eyes before he leaned down to kiss Tom. “It’s a miracle.”

They sat in silence after that. Chris’ hand resting on Tom’s belly, rubbing soft circles, while Toms’ hands found their place on Chris’. It wasn’t a weird silence, no, they were both comfortable and delighted, almost ecstatic.

“Do you think I should see my doctor soon?” Tom asked quietly and rested his head on Chris’ shoulder.

“Hm? Why?”

“I don’t know… just to make sure…” He felt a tug in his stomach, a knot forming that made him feel nervous and excited at the same time. “I just want someone else to… I don’t know… state it as well? I mean, what if the test isn’t right? What if it is damaged and shows the wrong result?”

Chris sat up a bit and nodded slowly. “I mean, if it makes you feel better and more at ease you can do that. But I’m sure the test isn’t damaged. And I’m sure it shows the right result.” He lifted Tom’s chin and smiled gently. “I can smell it on you, Tom, you know? Something about your scent is just…different.”

Tom tilted his head slightly to look at Chris, scanning his face to detect any possible signs of lying. It was stupid, he knew. Chris would never lie to him, or use a lie to try and make him feel better.

“Different how?”

“It’s just, I can’t explain what it is. It’s just different. Not in a bad way, of course.”

Tom smiled and nuzzled him.

“Let’s hope your nose is right on this then.”


End file.
